This invention relates to new and useful improvements in insole constructions for shoes.
One of the sources of discomfort when wearing shoes is caused by wetness resulting from perspiration. Such can cause odor, blisters, and other discomforts, and is due to the lack of air circulation around the lower portion of the foot. Another source of discomfort results from the impact to which the foot is subjected when a person walks or runs. This latter source of discomfort is of course worse for runners and can extend fully up the legs to the hips. Still another source of discomfort is caused by the lack of arch support.